1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a circuit design information generating equipment, a function execution system, and a memory medium storing a program.
2. Related Art
A technology for switching to use an image processing component or use an external server to process image data under a predetermined condition and a technology for causing multi-functional peripherals on a network to download a program stored in a file server and execute processes related to various functions are disclosed.